leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Run
"On the Run" is the 10th book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. Its release date was in July of 2000. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. Filled with despair over tragic news about their friends, Judd and Ryan set out for Israel to discover the truth. The trail leads them to a surprising find and into the hands of the Global Community. Back at home, Vicki, Lionel, and their friends plan to carry out another mission at Nicolae High, but not without great danger. What if they get caught? Will Vicki be sent back to the detention center now that Bruce is gone? Notable Characters Original Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington * Ryan Daley Other Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Chaya Stein * Darrion Stahley * Shelly Other believers: * Nina Ben-Judah (death) * Dan Ben-Judah (death) * Mrs. Ben-Judah (death) * Tsion Ben-Judah's driver (death) * Maxwell Stahley (body only) * Louise Stahley * Buck Williams * Rayford Steele * Chloe Steele Williams * Tsion Ben-Judah * Loretta * Candace Goodwin (becomes a believer) * Michael Global Community: * Nicolae Carpathia * Taylor Graham (first appearance) Unbelievers: * Laverne Jenness * Verna Zee * Unnamed thug who murdered the Ben-Judah family (only appearance, death) * Unnamed thugs who assisted in the murders (only appearances, deaths) * Samuel Goldberg * Mr. Goldberg (voice) * Samuel Kline (only appearance) * Hattie Durham Trivia * In this book, Sam Goldberg appears and identifies himself to Judd. * Tsion Ben-Judah's family is killed. * This is Chaya's first POV, the first time a non-original member of The Young Trib Force has one. * This is the only book after book 4 that Mark Eisman isn't written about at all. * Sam witnessed and videotaped the deaths of Tsion's family. * Dan Ben-Judah's first name is accidentally misspelled as "Ben" on page 20 of this book. * The first appearance of Taylor Graham. * The only book where Taylor Graham appears without his younger brother, Conrad. * Vicki's junior year at Nicolae Carpathia High School begins. * Lionel's sophomore year at Nicolae Carpathia High School begins. * Shelly's senior year at Nicolae Carpathia High School begins. * Ryan's 8th grade year at Global Community Middle School begins, but Ryan was in Israel when it started. * The only book that Ryan Daley and Taylor Graham interacted with each other. * The first book in the series that Bruce Barnes does not make an appearance, due to Bruce's death in book 8. * The only book in the series that Taylor Graham called Judd Thompson Jr. by his first name. Deaths * Mrs. Ben-Judah * Nina Ben-Judah * Dan Ben-Judah * Tsion Ben-Judah's driver * Unnamed thug who murdered the Ben-Judah family * Unnamed thugs who assisted in the murders Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series